Please Wait
by aethkr
Summary: It's when someone close to you dies is when you mourn and grieve. And that pain you feel, the emptiness in your soul, the longing that you're desperate for. It's unbearable.


Please Wait

"He can't die now!" Vanessa begged to the doctor. "You said he had more than 5 months to live!"

"His condition has deteriorated fast," the doctor said, shaking his head remorsefully. "I'm sorry."

"No! Not now! We can't live without him!" Vanessa exclaimed sadly. "We don't want our child to live without a father. Please doctor, do something."

Vanessa was overwhelmed by tears. Mike hasn't been the same ever since he came back from his meeting. He denied any assumption of him being sick. Bloom and Vanessa were worried, concerned. Mike refused. Refused any kind of treatment. Magical or not, he lived his life like he was never diagnosed with any fatal illness at all. They forced him to go to the doctor but he insisted himself that he'll just go to work like every weekday. The confusion it gave his family was greatly, greatly high.

And here he is, despite being on his death bed, he manages to put on small, weak smile. He'll survive they said. Nothing very extreme will happen they said. And here he is, not hearing the pleas Vanessa is giving to his doctor. Bloom didn't have the courage to see her dad. She was quite infuriated that he didn't listen to her advice. That he is sick. That it will become worse soon. They argued a few days before Mike was hospitalized. It left their relationship strained.

It pained Bloom to know her father is in such state. But she never showed that it affected her at all. It sometimes fooled Vanessa. She wished every thing can be back to normal. But she has no power to change fate itself. No one does.

The Winx were worried for Mike's survival. Bloom was strict on her studies ever since. But she never ignored her family's pleas that she should be there with them. Faragonda didn't mind. She knows how much Mike and Vanessa mean to Bloom. Although adopted, she loves both very much.

The doctor scrambled back to work. Pitying his patient's state and his patient's wife's downcast face. Numerous nurses came running through the door to aid him. He promised Mike 5 months. It wasn't even a month till he needed to be hospitalized again. The least he can do is give him 5 months, after all, you cannot stop the inevitable. You can only delay.

Sky was the most worried following the duo. He was concerned for Bloom. She talked less but she still remained open to him. Which Sky viewed as a good thing. She kept him updated on what has been happening with her father. Her voice was calm and collected but he knew that wasn't true. Bloom wasn't calm, she was panicking. She wasn't collected either. She was lost. Sky can now visibly see Bloom's pain. He knows as a fact that she cannot bear to see Mike die. And honestly, he doesn't want to see Bloom's old man die either.

"He won't die," Sky assured, which only made Bloom's body stiffen. "It's hard to swallow but personally, I don't have a doubt about it. He's too strong to die."

"Bloom! Finally! There you are!" Stella called out in the distance, waving her hand like a maniac. "Tell us next time where you're going or else you can't go out with your prince over here."

"You can't possibly do that!" Bloom teased, her hand placed on her heart to add more emotion. "That's so cruel!"

"You know she's just joking ya know," Riven added sarcastically, his signature smirk on his face yet again, making Bloom grin slightly. "What's that grin for?"

"N...nothing," Bloom stuttered as she attempted to stop grinning. They heard some voices nearby.

"Dude you were totally plastered at that party yesterday!" Brandon exclaimed as he came into view. "Sky! Buddy! Helia was so drunk at that party we left for last night! You should've seen him!"

"And I thought you were a non-alcoholic," Sky teased, earning a glare from Flora who also came into view, shutting him up instantly.

"He never said anything like that," Timmy mused, his arm wrapped around Tecna's waist. "Did you Helia?"

The chatter continued as Bloom smiled and stayed silently together with Sky. Sky sweetly wrapped his arms around Bloom and hugged her tightly. Amused by the gesture, she was about to respond with a kiss when she heard her phone ring.

'Mike's situation has become more dire than ever. Please hurry.'

Bloom, whose heart was thumping fast, quickly said a spell which lead her to Gardenia. Specifically the hospital Mike was in. She bid farewell to her confused friends pulled herself and Sky in as they changed worlds.

"How may I help you ma'am?" The girl at the receptionist asked, she glanced at Sky then winked seductively. An act gone noticed. Sky growled.

"First, I'm taken," Sky growled, surprising the receptionist. "Second, I demand you to tell me the room of Mike Peters."

"Uh...Room 213 Floor 2."

"Thanks," Bloom said, trying to hide her anger. She rushed up the stairs with Sky panting as he tried to catch up. It shook Bloom's core when she saw her dad. He looked terrible!

"Oh my gosh..." muttered Bloom under her breath. "Is he okay?"

"He seems to be okay. No one has informed me yet about his situation so far," a nurse said, sitting beside Mike's bed. "Your mom is in the other room."

"Thank you," Bloom thanked, she walked over to the room and saw her mother crying. "Mom?"

"He's dead," Vanessa said, causing shock through both Bloom and Sky. "I'm sorry."

"But he showed no signs that he was dead! He looked perfectly fine!" Sky defended, acting a way anyone would. "How can he be dead?!"

"The conditioning in this rooms covers it up," the doctor suddenly answered. He frowns slightly. "We did multiple check ups to see if he was dead or not. We're terribly sorry. He's dead whether you like it or not. I'm really sorry."

"That doesn't explain anything!" Bloom snapped, glaring at the doctor. "Fine! We'll say he's now dead but how? The conditioning of the room doesn't change anything!"

"His disease, if that's what your asking, is a very rare disease," the doctor explained. "So rare to the fact that your father is the first victim to succumb to it."

"I'm assuming you don't know?" Sky asked, knowing the answer fully well.

"No."

"You're a doctor for goodness sakes! Why won't you know?!" Bloom raged. "Don't be so blunt! So vague! How will we understand if you're so—"

"Bloom Peters!" Vanessa scolded, making Bloom shut up. "I know the burden of your father dying is heavy but listen, Sky is there for you. Your friends. Me. We are here for you. So stop raging because the doctor tried his best to revive him."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Vanessa apologized, she stood up and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you for everything doctor. We'll be on our way now."

"Mike will be waiting patiently," the doctor smiled, he waved his hand as his patient walked away.

Bloom gave him a monstrous glare. But she dropped it knowing Mike wouldn't like that. Although she didn't know what her father was diagnosed with, she wished that he would live a good life. Even in the afterlife.

Mike Peters

February 23, 1980 — January 27, 2017

A great father. A great savior.


End file.
